Moonlight Cries
by Midnight1234
Summary: Conan/Shinichi's mother is murdered. Kuroba Kaito is the only one willing to comfort the shrunken detective... and succeed.


**Hiya! I wanted to write something sad, so for some reason I decided to right this… I hope you like this… Anyway, please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

* * *

**Moonlight Cries**

The stench of blood hit him like a ton of bricks. He froze in spot as the he saw the dead body before him, mangled and distraught. His hand flew up to cover his mouth and nose from the stench, but to no avail. It somehow wove its way into his nose and making bile rise in his mouth. The world seemed to freeze around him as he noticed the identity of the person, horror and sorrow shattering his heart in a million pieces.

"Okaa-san!" he screeched, removing his small hand away from his mouth as he stared at the body with shock.

He fell to his knees with a thud as running footsteps came closer and closer to him, along with worried shouts. He paid no heed to them as he continued to stare at the brutally mangled body of his dear mother in front of him. Her lifeless eyes were wide with shock as she gazed endlessly at him with her blood splattered face. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream that would never leave through her lips again.

"Conan-kun!" he heard the shouts scream once they spot him. Conan paid no heed to them for the only thing he could see at the moment was the lifeless body of his mother.

* * *

"Conan-kun?" Ran asked worried. Conan just stared at the table before him blankly, his ears and eyes deaf to the world as he locked himself away in his own mind, away from the horrors of the world.

Ran walked up to him, concern evident in her eyes as her eyebrows creased slightly. She softly put her hand on his shoulders as she crouched in front of him, trying to catch his eyes.

"Conan-kun?" she asked a bit louder this time, hoping to deprive him from his thoughts. Conan still didn't stir from deep in his mind as he gazed endlessly at the oak wood table in front of him. His shoulders were slumped as his bangs covered half of his wide lidded eyes.

"Ran," Kogoro said, entering the room with a cup of steaming hot coffee in hand. He looked at Conan with deeply concerned eyes as he walked past the table and to the kitchen counter where he put the coffee down, pouring sugar in the cup. Ran looked up at her father from where she stood next to Conan. "Leave the boy alone. God only knows how to bring him out of this state." Kogoro sighed with a shake of his head as he left the room once more, glancing at Conan one more time.

Ran softly sighed, looking at Conan as he blankly stared at the table before she left to get supplies for dinner.

Conan was left alone in the room, wallowing in his own sorrow as the only thing that passed through his head was his mother's lifeless face looking up at him and her lips parted in a silent scream.

Conan was too out of it to hear the window of the apartment opening to reveal none other than Kuroba Kaito.

Kaito silently walked up to the child, his lips in a saddened frown as he knew what he was going through. He crouched right next to the boy and wordlessly searched his eyes, trying to find some source of life in the blank stare.

"Tantei-kun?" Kaito asked in a soft whisper as he tried shaking Conan's shoulder as if to wake him up from a deep slumber. Conan barely registered Kaito with a twitch of a finger, bringing a little hope to the thief's eyes. "Tantei-kun?" he asked more attentively, shaking him softly again. Conan seemed to snapped out of his daze and slowly bring his blue eyes to look up at Kaito void of any emotion. Kaito's lips formed a thin line as he noticed how emotionless the shrunken detective was being. "Tantei-kun… are you alright?" he asked hesitantly, his eyebrows creasing as he noticed the dark circled under the child's eyes.

Conan nodded silently looking straight into the thief's eyes.

"Yes." His voice was a void of no emotion and was barely above a whisper before he reverted his eyes back to the oak wood in front of him.

"Tantei-kun," Kaito started, searching for the right words to tell the boy. "Why don't we take a walk? To get fresh air to clear that head of yours?" Kaito pondered slightly, standing up and offering the boy a hand. Conan slowly looked at the offered hand, then up at Kaito before he tenderly took the hand and slid off the chair.

"Kaito…" Conan said softly, head bowed, catching the thief's attention. "Help me…" he whimpered with a tight voice as he fought to keep the tears at bay. Kaito looked at Conan with eyes filled with shock before he bent down and gave him a heart-warming hug. Conan latched onto him tightly as the tears fell from his eyes and choked sobs left his mouth. He squeezed his eyes tightly as he held onto Kaito's neck as if it were his life line.

"Tantei-kun…" Kaito said breathlessly as he listened to the sorrow-filled choked sobs. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he heard Conan call out softly in a choked voice.

"_**Okaa-san!"**_

* * *

The moonlight streamed softly into the room and filtered onto the child's distressed face as he tossed and turn in his sleep, softly calling his mother's name as he relived a nightmare he most desperately wanted to forget.

In the far corner of the room, masked by shadows stood the seventeen-year-old Phantom Thief-Kaito Kid, or otherwise known as Kuroba Kaito.

He stared at the child with a face mixed with sorrow and concern. His hands were clenched tightly in fist by his side as he painfully watched the tears that rolled down the sleeping boy's eyes.

He felt a terrible pang in his heart as he felt the urge to walk forward and embrace the child, telling him it was alright and it was only a nightmare and that he was there to protect him, but yet, he didn't. He stood there silently watching with eyes filled with sorrow at the pain the child was in. He didn't dare move and inch, nor breathe as Conan's eyes snapped open and he flew upright, his mouth opened in a silent wail of distress.

Kaito closed his eyes and held down the need to run towards him and comfort him.

He slowly pried his eyes open only to see the child panting with wide frightful eyes on his bed. He was shaking uncontrollably as beads of sweat slid of his face and into the sweat soaked sheets.

"Okaa-san…" he muttered breathlessly as he finally came to his senses and clutched the bed sheets softly in his tiny hands. He closed his eyes as silent tears rolled down his face only to mix in with the soaked sheets.

"Tantei-kun…" Kaito mumbled above a whisper in worry as he watched Conan curl himself in a ball while he cried silently to himself, refusing to go back asleep.

Kaito felt himself emerge from the shadows and into the moonlight baked light as he slowly made his way to Conan's bedside.

He crouched down gently as he whipped the stray tears away from the boy's cheeks with his thumb. Conan opened his eyes to see Kaito staring at him with concerned eyes as he gave the boy a fake smirk.

Conan didn't seem bothered at the fact that the thief was in the room, but he seemed relieved that he was there.

"Kaito…" he whimpered as he reached out his arms and hugged the thief seeking for comfort. Kaito didn't seem surprised at the sudden action, but sighed with relief that he wasn't acting like he had been ever since he discovered his mother's brutally killed body.

"Shhh," he shushed silently. "I'm here Tantei-kun, and I'm not going anywhere." Conan nodded into his shoulders as he wept silently while Kaito softly patted his back and gave him words of comfort he so desperately needed and wanted at the same time.

"Kaito…" Conan whimpered, tightening his grip on the thief.

"Yes Tantei-kun?" he asked softly, his eyes looking at the back of his head as he continued to rub circles into his back.

"Please don't leave me…" he shook his head as he dug his head deeper in the thief's shoulders as more tears rushed down his soft pale cheeks. "Please…"

"I won't leave." Kaito promised, giving him a slight squeeze of reassurance. He had felt his heart shatter once again at the broken voice of his favorite detective. He pried the child away from him until they were looking into both each other's eyes.

"**Promise."**


End file.
